Crucero mediano clase Ataque
El Crucero mediano clase ''Ataque'' era un crucero estelar mediano diseñado por la Corporación Loronar durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica para la Armada Imperial como una nave de propósito general capaz de recibir modificaciones modulares que le permitían adaptarse a muchos perfiles de misión, pero siendo lo suficientemente barato como para ser producido en grandes cantidades. Descripción La clase Ataque de 450 metros de largo era capaz de desafiar a los más grandes cruceros de la Alianza con su sorprendente poder de fuego, poderosos escudos, y su alta velocidad subluz. El armamento incluía 20 cañones turbolásers, 10 baterías turbolásers, diez cañones de iones y algunas armas de defensa puntual. El Orden de Batalla consideraba a dos cruceros clase Ataque como el equivalente de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]]. Además, el espacio de almacenamiento interior de la clase Ataque podía ser modificado para diferentes misiones. Los conjuntos más comunes fueron diseñados para una guarnición planetaria, la superioridad espacial y el asalto planetario. El conjunto de una guarnición planetaria incluía una compañía de asalto, dos AT-ST, y un AT-AT, y varios deslizadores de apoyo; la superioridad espacial incluía hasta tres escuadrones de TIE; la cargar de un asalto planetario incluya cinco AT-AT. Sin embargo, los espacios de almacenamiento internos y la estructura del esqueleto demostraron ser débiles contra el fuego enemigo una vez que los escudos había caído. Historia [[Archivo:StrikeCruiser1.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Perfil de un crucero clase Ataque.]] Una salida de la tendencia de la armada de guerra hacia las naves de guerra más grandes, el crucero clase Ataque fue desarrollado para defender la superioridad espacial contra las fuerzas Rebeldes mientras que el conflicto empezaba. Mientras Luke Skywalker todavía se recuperaba de sus heridas de la Ciudad de las Nubes, la Flota Rebelde viajaba a su punto de encuentro, cuando un crucero Imperial clase Ataque los localizado y trató de transmitir a Vader las coordenadas de los Rebeldes. Sin embargo, los Rebeldes reaccionaron bloqueando las comunicaciones del Imperio y desplegaron las Alas-X del Escuadrón Pícaro bajo el mando de Wedge Antilles. El escuadrón de cazas TIE del crucero clase Ataque fue rápidamente abrumado, por lo que su oficial al mando estableció un curso de escape. Los Imperiales salvaguardaron la parte trasera de su crucero clase Ataque concentrando sus escudos hacia la popa de la nave, que con éxito desvió la primera oleada de las Alas-X. Pícaro cinco destruyo los escudos de la proa de la nave disparan un par de torpedos de protones que hicieron estallar al crucero clase Ataque. El motor del Ala-X de Pícaro tres fue dañado en la batalla, y la Flota Rebelde se vio obligada a cambiar de rumbo como precaución para evitar que la descubrieran. Durante la campaña del Almirante Zaarin en el sistema Omar, este atrapó con éxito la nave insignia del almirante Thrawn, el Sceltor, y envió al Víbora para que destruyera a su enemigo. Mientras que el [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I]] de Thrawn era nominalmente una nave más poderosa, el crucero de Zaarin tenía la ventaja cuando se acercó desde la parte de atrás donde la mayoría de los turbolásers del Destructor Estelar no tenían un buen arco de tiro. Sin embargo, esta técnica no funciono ya que Maarek Stele utilizó un torpedo de magnaimpulso para desactivar al Víbora justo cuando el Sceltor movía su arco de tiro. El crucero clase Ataque de Zaarin se encontraba incapacitado temporalmente y sus escudos estaban bajando gradualmente debido a los ataques de la nave insignia de Thrawn. En el momento en que los efectos del torpedo magnaimpulso desaparecieron, Stele eliminó los restos del escudo del Víbora desactivándolo con los cañones de iones de su Defensor TIE. Durante la campaña Imperial contra la proliferación de la tecnología del Defensor TIE en el sistema Eva-T, el crucero clase Ataque fue utilizado por cinco facciones, los Imperiales leales comandados por Thrawn, el traidor Zaarin, los rneekii, los nami, y la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, Zaarin no coopero con los Nami durante algún tiempo, y los Nami trataron de venderle a los Rebeldes los TIE, lo que podría explicar cómo los cruceros clase Ataque cayeron en manos enemigas. Irónicamente, la gran desventaja del crucero clase Ataque se consideraba como un efecto secundario de su mayor ventaja. Debido al diseño modular de la nave, un solo golpe bien acertado podía apagar todo los sistemas o las baterías de armas si los conectores de potencia densamente dispuestos entro las dos secciones de la nave eran dañadas. Si la nave sufría demasiados golpes críticos por las armas de gran impacto (tales como torpedos de protones o turbolásers pesados) también era posible que su estructura pudiera simplemente romperse (como fue el destino del Arpía). En el momento en el que la nave fue introducida, esto sólo se consideró un defecto menor, ya que el Imperio tenía suficientes recursos para reponer los componentes dañados o perdidos que se consideraban “desechables” en ese momento. [[Archivo:Strike-class_cruiser_Size.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Un crucero clase Ataque junto a un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] (1.600m).]] Sin embargo, a medida que la guerra avanzaba y las grandes naves empezaban a convertirse en una adquisición valiosa, el Remanente Imperial sintió la necesidad de hacer esta clase de cruceros más duradera, confiable, versátil y tácticamente importante, lo que resultó en un refuerzo de las conexiones entre el crucero y la estructura integral básica y los módulos adjuntos para evitar los fáciles desacoplamientos. Sin embargo, estos lugares seguían siendo las partes más vulnerables de la clase Ataque, y los pilotos y comandantes de ambos lados de la Guerra Civil Galáctica adaptaron sus tácticas para hacerle frente a este conocimiento. Al menos un crucero clase Ataque, el Peregrino, fue modificado por la Alianza Rebelde para llevar dos proyectores de pozo de gravedad, que fueron removidos de un crucero Imperial Interdictor capturado. Esta nave fue designada por los Rebeldes como un crucero ataque modificado. El crucero clase Ataque también fue rediseñado para producir el Eidolon para Sate Pestage, pero este prototipo nunca entró en planea producción. Un crucero clase Ataque, el Arpía, fue utilizado por el señor de la guerra Zsinj junto con su Superdestructor Estelar Puño de Hierro para interceptar y destruir un convoy de bacta de la Nueva República. Entre bastidores En las traducciones polacas de varias novelas de Star Wars, el crucero clase Ataque de Loronar se llama constantemente krążownik uderzeniowy (uderzeniowy es la forma adjetiva de uderzenie, "ataque"), que se refiere al rol de la nave, no a su diseño. Esta traducción puede haber sido elegida por Krążownik Klasy Uderzenie (la traducción literal de "crucero clase Ataque") porque Uderzenie no es adecuada ni semánticamente para nombrar la clase de la nave, mientras que la forma de adjetivo es aceptable. También podría ser un error del traductor (no prestar atención a las letras mayúsculas). Apariciones *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' * *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves capitales Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de cruceros Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Loronar Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Cruceros medianos clase Ataque